


like a ton of bricks

by alvin (alvinn1028)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, based of dom's prompt, pure fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvinn1028/pseuds/alvin
Summary: based off Dom's Prompt: "Buddhist Temple, Brick, Slytherin"aka i take this prompt and spit out a hp au





	like a ton of bricks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Earp Fiction Addiction Podcast Season 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926319) by [DarkWiccan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWiccan/pseuds/DarkWiccan), [Delayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delayne/pseuds/Delayne), [Laragh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laragh/pseuds/Laragh). 

> so, here's the thing: i very loosely included 'brick' and 'buddhist temple' but i take it as a win still

Waverly sat slumped at her desk, tossing yet another poor essay into the ‘marked’ pile and reaching to grab another unmarked one off the pile that never seemed to lessen.

“Yeah, way to go Waves, assign an essay about a _ sacred Buddhist temple _ to the _ first years _ ,” she muttered to herself, dropping her quill back in the pot of ink, “I’m _sure_ they’ll take the assignment _ super _seriously.”

She groaned softly, dropping her head in her hands as she read yet another student had misspelt the _ Mahabodhi _ temple as the _ Madhotbody _ temple _ . _

Hearing a knock at the door, she glanced up and felt her heart skip a beat as she caught a flash of fiery red hair and a brilliant grin. She abandoned the paper in front of her and allowed herself to fully take in her long-time crush and colleague, Nicole Haught, as she walked in, shutting the door behind her.

Nicole Haught, Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts and Coach to the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, had been Waverly’s first true friend when she started as a Professor at Hogwarts.

Most of the other staff had taken one look, had seen the dark green and silver tie at her neck and heard the last name ‘Earp’ and has immediately written her off. It definitely didn’t help that she had started so young, and she had been lost as she tried to gain a footing with her older students who hadn’t respected her. Hearing this, Nicole had been the first to reach out, with a soft smile and gentle heart, Nicole had helped her gain her confidence and, even though she steadfastly denied it, had been the ones to reprimand the students when they disrespected her in class.

Of course, eventually, Waverly’s stellar curriculum and passion for teaching had won the hearts of students and staff alike and played a major role in disbanding the unfounded prejudices against her house around the school.

_ Now _ , _ if only I could win the heart of someone else, _she thought wistfully, her eyes raking over the redhead’s figure as she leaned against the desk, her gaze drawn to the top two undone buttons of her crisp, white shirt, the loosened yellow tie low enough to give just a peak of creamy cleavage. 

Snapping her attention, she realized she had missed what Nicole had said, said woman simply smiling bemusedly down at her. “Sorry, what was that? I’m a bit of a space cadet after grading so many papers.”

“I said, you’re going to lose your mind working for so long on those essays, although, I think you’re already there,” she said, laughing at the look of annoyance on Waverly’s face. “Can I convince you to take a break with me? Take a trip to Hogsmeade? I know you can’t resist Gus’ fresh butterbeer.”

“You know me too well, Nic. Just let me finish this last paper.” Jotting down a few final marks to the paper, she threw it in the proper pile and followed Nicole out the office, allowing the redhead to slip her coat on for her, a shiver running down her spine as strong, calloused hands brushed down her arms. 

Truthfully, it was Nicole who she couldn’t resist, warm brown eyes and a puppy dog pout always convincing her to do whatever it was Nicole asked - though, it seemed Nicole had a penchant for knowing exactly what Waverly needed, and the two had shared more than a few evenings together, either sharing a glass of Firewhiskey over a roaring fire, or walking through Hogsmeade, Nicole content to let Waverly drag her through Tomes & Scrolls, and vice versa at HoneyDukes.

The two stepped outside, the pleasant sound of fresh snow being crushed under their feet background noise as they walk, aimlessly chatting - Waverly about the ridiculous facts her students have peppered in their essays, attempting to sound as if they didn’t write it ten minutes before it was due, and Nicole about that day’s practice, her voice filled with pride as she notes how the first year seeker had vastly improved over the weeks.

As they chatted, Waverly absentmindedly looped her arm through Nicole’s, hoping the slight blush on her cheeks could be chalked up to the chill in the air. The romantic setting was getting to her, and she found herself wishing that they were just like any other of the student couples who came to Hogsmeade for a date, sharing the ups and downs of their day’s to their partners, the sheer domesticity of it all making her heart warm. Glancing up to Nicole, she thought she saw some of the same affection in the caramel eyes reflected back at her.

Shoving that thought to the back of her mind, she blurted out their arrival to Three Broomsticks, earning a chuckle from her companion who simply held the door open for a blushing Waverly.

Entering the cosy shop, Waverly enthusiastically greets Gus at the bar, leaning over to give the older woman a kiss on the cheek. Gus smiles and teases the young professor, a quip that it’s been ages since she’d seen out from her nest at Hogwarts eliciting laughter from the group, Nicole having joined with a gentle hand to the small of her back, which she indulgently leans into.

Gus shoos the two of them to a booth by the back, and the two settle in, each with a foaming glass of fresh, warm butterbeer. The warm scent of butterscotch is heavenly, and Waverly lets out a soft moan of enjoyment as she takes her first sip, closing her eyes to relish the golden, sweet taste lingering on her tongue. 

Opening her eyes, she catches Nicole’s smoldering gaze, the normally golden brown eyes almost black with..._ lust? _“What? Is there something on my face?”

The question seems to break Nicole from her trance and she draws up her gaze from Waverly’s lips to her eyes, blushing at having been caught. “Sorry, just zoned out a bit, I guess. Looks like I’m the space case now, huh?” She quickly takes a sip from her own glass, ending up with a bit of foam on her upper lip.

Giggling, Waverly leans across the table, her thumb moving to wipe away the foam. “Yeah, and a Haught-Mess.” Without thinking, she sticks the thumb in her mouth, licking away the sweet, sticky foam. 

Realizing her own misstep, she worriedly looks back at Nicole, who’s got about the same frozen expression Waverly’s sure is on her own face. 

The two sit, frozen, before Waverly nervously laughs, breaking the tension between them. “Sorry about that, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

Nicole reached over the table and grasped the same hand that she had just used, a silently strong intensity in her eyes. “Hey,” she started, her voice filled with soft affection, “_ nothing _ is wrong with you. Anyone who thinks so goes through me, and that includes you.”

She gripped the pale hand a little tighter, her silent thanks, and marvelled at how well their hands fit together. 

They continued talking until well after they had finished their drinks, their hands remaining intertwined the whole time. After what seemed like minutes, but in reality, was probably hours, the two set off back to Hogwarts, trying to make it back before it got dark.

As the two walked back, it began to snow again, soft, bright flakes drifting down and catching in their hair, the pair laughing and sticking their tongues out childishly to catch one. Suddenly, Waverly pushed away from Nicole and ran towards a field, Nicole stood in the path trying to figure out the Slytherin professor’s idea. Her eyes widened as she caught on, just a tad too late as she got a face full of snow.

“Oh, it is _ so _on,” she gasped, wiping the snow from her eyes and running towards Waverly, scooping up a handful of the white fluff off the ground on her way. 

Waverly, to her credit, hesitates for only half a second before she sprints away, doing her best to chuck random handfuls of snow back towards Nicole. Of course, with Nicole’s long legs and overall athleticism, it’s only a few seconds before the brunette is more or less tackled to the ground, hitting the ground with a soft thud, grateful for the cushion of white beneath her.

It’s once the metaphorical dust settles that they realize their _ compromising _ position, Waverly pinned underneath Nicole, the latter with a thigh wedged between the former’s legs, their faces alarmingly close. 

Nicole turns a shade that’s only slightly lighter than her hair and starts stuttering out an apology, “Oh, gosh, I’m so sorry, are you okay?”

And maybe it’s the soft concern in her voice or the affection that’s so clear in her eyes, but Waverly can’t resist any longer.

She surges up, capturing cold, pink lips with her own, freeing a hand to press her fingers to a flushed cheek, her fingers grasping, pulling - she suddenly can’t get enough.

The redhead gasps, either at the sensation of cold fingers at her face or at the suddenness of the kiss, but either way doesn’t hesitate to respond, eagerly matching the passion Waverly exhibits, pushing back with fervor. 

She bites Waverly’s lip gently, an answering moan spilling from the same lips, and takes the opportunity to slip in her tongue, a pleased noise in the back of her throat at the warm, sweet taste of butterscotch and caramel. Her hands find the brunette’s slim waist, gripping tight, and Waverly’s own move from cupping Nicole’s face to the nape of her neck, one slipping down to grasp at the loose, gold tie around her neck, dragging her down, down, down and the other tangling in the short auburn locks at the base of her neck, scratching through the short locks.

They stay tangled like that, lips pressed together, short gasps and soft sounds, before Nicole breaks away, her forehead pressed to the Slytherin's, panting and pupils blown. “Wave, wait, hold on..”

Waverly, opening her eyes (_ when did they close?) _, looks up at the beauty above her. Nicole’s eyes are darker than black, lust and affection swirling, her lips are plump and kiss bruised, and her face is brick red, the blush darkened by their actions and the chill around them, though none of them feels the cold with the heat between them.

Sighing, she bites her lip. “Guess I got a bit carried away there, huh?”

Nicole shakes her head, moving down to press a chaste kiss. “You weren’t the only one, baby,” she breathes against Waverly’s lips, pressing another kiss before moving back a bit. “But maybe we could move this inside. I’m getting a bit _ heated _,” she says, grinning as she pulls at her collar, the red blush still apparent down to her neck.

Stifling a giggle, Waverly scoops a bit of snow beside her head and shoves it down Nicole’s neck, laughing brightly as it falls down the back of her coat, eliciting a yelp from the redhead, and causing her to jump back and off from the brunette.

Waverly stands and presses her finger to her chin as if thinking. “Hm, yeah, you did look like you needed to cool off.”

Nicole sits up, her face filled with mock anger. “Oh, Professor Earp, I think it’s best you run. You aren’t prepared for my revenge,” she says, shifting to her knees in an instant, grabbing at the snow all around her. 

Waverly squeals and runs for the school, Nicole hot on her heels, and their laughter rings through the small village.

  


It won’t be much later, when they’re curled together in front of the fire, that Nicole gets her revenge, making Waverly turn that same shade of brick red under her ministrations.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at @alvinyeet on twitter!


End file.
